


More Than Meets the Eye

by Moons_of_Avalon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Insecurities, M/M, PornwithverylittlePlot, Power-Bottom!Steve, Rough Sex, Skinny!Steve, Some feels, Top!Bucky, hipster!Steve, punk!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers, for all that he has the face and demeanor of an angel, is no blushing innocent in bed. But Bucky's content to be the only one who knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story was basically written because I wanted to write skinny Steve as a power bottom and Bucky being totally unable to handle it in the best possible way. It was not meant to have a plot, but some feels snuck their way in at the end...
> 
> College AU, blink-and-you'll-miss-it character descriptions of hipster Steve and punk Bucky...
> 
> Bucky's thoughts, pretty much a stream of consciousness style, are written in normal print, and flashbacks are in italics

Pretty much everyone who met Steve Rogers came away thinking the kid was just too good to be true. He was too kind, too selfless, too delicate, too innocent…like an angel come down to earth to teach humanity the error of its ways. Hell, most people would agree he even looked like an angel, all fine bone structure accented by pale skin, soft blond hair, and the very definition of baby blues. So add ‘too pretty’ to the list of excessive perfections that made up Steve Rogers: the petite art student who had managed to capture just about everyone’s attention at this point. Everyone knew how perfect the nineteen-year-old seemed, but everyone also doubted that anyone could be that pure.

Steve’s boyfriend, Bucky, was the only one who knew they were all right.

Don’t get him wrong, Bucky was fairly certain that Steve hung the moon, sun, and stars, and he’d kick the shit out of any one who tried to say otherwise, but he knew his boyfriend was no perfect, innocent angel, though he was as guilty as anyone else of thinking that way occasionally.

For one, he knew that Steve’s body, for all that he loved every inch of it, was far from perfect. He got sick at the drop of a hat, and his entire cardio vascular system was pretty much shot, along with his lungs, having to put up with everything from asthma to arrhythmia to occasional bouts with anemia. In addition, the blond had pretty much no luck putting on weight, despite how doctors were constantly telling him that he needed to, which made the curve in his spine from scoliosis obvious to anyone who saw him with his shirt off. But Bucky was pretty much the only one who saw Steve even partially naked on a regular basis, shyness making him hide his body under baggy clothes. Bucky was also one of the few who knew that Steve didn’t wear those way-too-big hipster glasses just for the sake of style…

_“I’ll never understand you hipsters and these glasses,” Bucky joked as he whipped them off of the blond’s face and grinned at the indignant squawk it earned from his boyfriend. “What’s so freaking stylish about them?”_

_“Buck, quit it, I—”_

_“Holy shit!” he cut the other off as he slipped the glasses on and felt himself go cross-eyed. “Jesus, Steve…”_

_“I said quit!” Steve whined as he grabbed his glasses back. Bucky shook his head as his eyes refocused._

_“You’re fucking blind…”_

_“I have astigmatism, you jerk.”_

Bucky could still remember how the slighter teen had blushed brightly at having to admit it, that same shyness that kept him in ill-fitting clothes flaring up again. But Bucky loved that shyness, even the way it completely disappeared when Steve would launch himself into fights he had no chance of winning. Of course, he would always end up needing to be saved, and Bucky would be the one to do the saving, but he admired how a little guy with absolutely no right to be fighting would still put himself in harm’s way, pretty much always for the sake of someone else’s honor. Because it was Steve, so of course even a proclivity towards street-fights could manage to become an endearing quality. It was moments like that which made Bucky think of Steve as his own avenging angel, rather than just his angel. Not that he’d ever mention it to Steve…the blond had tolerated angel metaphors from his mother and no one else.

So let no one ever call Steve delicate. His body put him through hell on a regular basis, and he could definitely take a punch (or several). Bucky would defend Steve against a label like that somehow even faster than Steve would himself. Steve was sweet and selfless, but weak did not apply.

Innocent didn’t apply either, but Bucky wasn't so quick to share that information with the world.

Yeah, maybe Steve did blush every time sex came up in conversation. (And they were college students, it came up a lot). Maybe he did look mildly horrified if anyone ever asked him and Bucky about their sex life, and maybe he had shrieked in embarrassment the first time Bucky had opened his mouth to give an answer. So, maybe there were a lot of reasons for most people to think that Steve was some sweet innocent that Bucky was slowly corrupting, and Bucky was sure it didn’t help that he was two years older than Steve, dressed in mostly black, had long hair and piercings all along his ears, and gave off a bad boy vibe that was the complete antithesis of Steve’s apparent purity…

But most people had never seen Steve in bed. And if you hadn’t seen Steve in bed, you were completely unaware of a whole different side of Steve’s personality. There was no way to predict that someone as quiet and shy and sweet as Steve could turn into someone so eager and loud and demanding between the sheets (or bent over a table or against the wall or on the floor…) And Bucky loved that it was their secret. He loved that no one would ever guess that sweet, innocent Steve Rogers had a mouth on him that would impress most pornstars.

And it wasn’t just that the little blond could suck cock like a goddamn professional, taking Bucky down his throat until he choked and gagged and there were tears in those pretty blue eyes. And he never let Bucky pull him back before he was good and ready to do it himself, no matter how much Bucky pulled his hair and told him he didn’t have to push himself. And Bucky never protested long, because Steve would dig the nails of those long artist’s fingers into his thighs and fucking glare as he swallowed around the man’s cock. And when he finally would pull back it would be with the sweetest, most desperate gasps as he caught his breath and smeared the saliva on his swollen red lips with his little pink tongue…

Ok, so that was pretty great.

But what was really shocking was the things that would spill out of that gorgeous mouth when it wasn’t filled with a cock. Bucky hadn’t known that dirty talk was one of his kinks until the first time he’d heard Steve demanding to be fucked hard…

_“Come on, give it to me, ’m not gonna break…” Steve panted once he’d had a enough of the slow pace Bucky had started their first time off with. Everything had been so gentle and his body was shaking from been overwhelmed like this. He wanted more. He didn’t need to be coddled!_

_“You sure, babe?” Bucky murmured, still a bit worried about his petite lover. “I don’t wanna—”_

_“James Buchanan Barnes, either you start fucking me like you fucking mean it or I will flip us over and ride your cock until we both fucking past out.”_

And shit, who had Bucky been to deny a request like that? He would remember later that that had been the first time he’d heard Steve use the word ‘fuck’ (and three times in one sentence at that) but at the time he had just given in and started slamming into that tight, perfect ass, and rapidly discovered that his boyfriend was a screamer. 

_“Yes! Oh fuck yes! Right, there! Right fucking there! Come on, fucking pound my ass!”_

It hadn't taken long for either of them to come that first time, not with Steve constantly demanding _more, faster, harder_ , and Bucky had never been more grateful that he’d chosen to live in an apartment instead of dorms, because with the paper thin walls those buildings had, the whole campus would have heard them. As it was, he was pretty sure only his downstairs neighbor overheard, and she had no right to be complaining about loud sex anyway.

It wasn’t until the next time they slept together that Bucky got to appreciate just how well Steve could ride his cock…

_“Fuck, Steve…” Bucky groaned deeply as the blond rode him, hands braced on Bucky’s broad chest as he fucked himself, face so twisted with pleasure it almost looked like pain. Bucky had tried to hold Steve’s hips to help him move, but his hands had been slapped away with a sharp order: ‘No, I decide how hard we go’. So Bucky just contented himself with gripping Steve’s thighs gently as he watched his boyfriend move and relished each tiny, breathless scream that escaped those full lips each time he impaled himself. He got tired every now and then, body rebelling against his desire, but that was almost better because he’d press their hips together and just grind on him, fluttery moans still slipping out as he pinned Bucky with his gaze._

_“You like it when I ride you?” he panted, still with that hint of desperation that made the pitch of his voice rise in that really fucking beautiful way, his eyes a little unfocused “Like watching me fuck myself on your cock?” Bucky just nodded weakly, utterly lost in pleasure and still in shock that his sweet boyfriend could turn into this fucking sex-animal. Steve moaned loudly, his eyes closing and his mouth falling open as he made Bucky’s cock rub right against his prostate. There were tears pricking at the corners of his eyes now, and Bucky would learn that was a pretty common thing whenever Steve managed to give himself almost enough but didn’t have the strength to go over the edge. “Put me on my hands and knees and fuck me til I scream,” he half-pleaded, half-ordered._

_Bucky did just that, manhandling his boyfriend into the right position, just the way the blond liked and, when he thrust in hard, Steve was already screaming, tearing at the bed sheets with both hands._

_“Come on, right there!” he whined. “Come on, fucking give it to me! Make me come with just your cock!”_

_That just made Bucky snap and he grabbed Steve’s slim shoulders, yanking the blond back to meet each hard thrust, aimed right for his prostate. It was a matter of seconds after all coherent speech left Steve before he arched his back and did absolutely_ scream _as he came._

Bucky never forgot that first time he saw Steve come only from penetration, and he never forgot any other time either. It didn’t always happen, but when it did, it was nothing short of incredible. 

What was equally incredible was that after it all, once they were both sated and panting and Steve had worked whatever it was the took over him during sex out of his system, he always went right back to quiet, shy, regular Steve Rogers, who would blush and giggle softly as he buried his face in Bucky’s chest. Bucky was absolutely baffled by it, and for a long time he contemplated how to ask Steve ‘what on earth happens there’ in the most eloquent way possible. Unfortunately, when he finally said it, it just sort of tumbled out…

_“What on earth happens there?”_

_They were laying in bed, still flushed and catching their breath with Steve curled up to Bucky’s side with his head on the man’s chest. It had looked like the blond might have been about to fall asleep, but when he heard the question he looked up, confused._

_“What do you mean?”_

_It was only then that Bucky realized he’d said the words out loud and fumbled to explain himself. “I-I mean, when we have sex, you just kind of go wild, which considering how reserved you usually are…well it kind of comes out of left field, you know? I was just curious about what makes that switch happen.”_

_Steve was flushed bright red now, and not just from the exertion of sex. He rolled onto his back, pulling away from Bucky as he stared down at his fidgeting hands._

_“I just feel good and it happens.” His voice was clipped and frail, like he was holding back, and he refused to look up at Bucky. “If you thought it was so weird then why didn’t you say anything?”_

_It was the slight tremble in Steve’s voice that made Bucky realize his horrible mistake. He was burning with a blush that nearly covered his whole torso, and though there weren’t tears in Steve’s eyes, he still looked like he might start crying from embarrassment. “Wait, babe, baby, I’m sorry…” Bucky said quickly, wrapping his arms around Steve and feeling his heart break a little when the blond flinched away. “I didn’t mean it like that, I swear!” he insisted, petting Steve’s hair. “Please, don’t be upset, baby, I—shit—I’m sorry.”_

_Steve didn’t look up at first, but when he did there was still distrust in his eyes. “So you don’t think it’s weird…?” he asked, his tone caught between accusation and hope._

_“Of course not,” Bucky murmured, cupping Steve face. “Baby, it’s fucking hot. It’s fucking gorgeous when you lose control like that. And to think that it’s all for me? God, you have no idea how much I love that.” He relaxed a little when that earned him a small smile, but Steve dropped his gaze again, still clearly embarrassed, but trying to push past it._

_“It is all for you,” he murmured, biting his lip for a moment before continuing. “And only for you. You were my first and I never thought anything could feel that good. I thought I was going to explode if I didn’t let it out. Before you, I didn’t think I could lose control like that around anyone without dying of embarrassment afterwards, but I knew I could with you because I trust you completely…” he hesitated, and Bucky wanted to kick himself._

_“And then I had to embarrass you by sounding like a complete jackass…” he groaned and Steve laughed softly, nuzzling into Bucky’s chest._

_“Wouldn’t be the first time.”_

_“Gee, thanks,” Bucky laughed, sighing softly as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, twisting the gold gently around his fingers in the way that always made his boyfriend smile. “But you do understand when I say that you being loud and wild in bed is pretty different from the typical, unassuming you I see everywhere else?”_

_“Yeah, you’re right,” Steve smiled, tracing light patterns on Bucky’s chest as he looked up at him. “It was a surprise for me too.” That made Bucky grin._

_“Did you also surprise yourself by being into rough sex? Because that surprised me…” And Bucky got to be surprised again when Steve averted his gaze and blushed a little as he shook his head._

_“I mean, I hadn’t done it before, so I didn’t know for certain, but it was what I wanted to try,” he shrugged and found the courage to look up at Bucky again. “And I was glad when I found out that I did like it.” It was a complete answer, nothing left hanging, but Bucky saw something flicker behind Steve’s eyes, like there was more he wanted to say, but wasn’t sure how._

_“Is there something else, babe?” he asked softly, brushing back that one floppy bit of hair that was always getting in Steve’s face. The blond shrugged and stayed quiet for a moment. A long moment…and Bucky held him tighter when it started to take too long._

_“Well, I mean…there was a specific reason why I wanted to try it rough over anything else…”_

_“Yeah?” Bucky nodded. “Go on, babe, it’s ok.”He didn’t have any idea what that reason might be, but it was obviously something serious because Steve began to tremble in his arms._

_“I-I…I didn’t want you to think I was weak…” Steve finally forced out, shrinking back from Bucky. “I didn’t want you to think that you had to be gentle or that we couldn't have sex the way other people do because my body’s basically been falling apart since the day I was born. I wanted to show you I could take whatever you wanted.” This time those baby blues were brimming with tears as Steve looked up at him, and for a moment, Bucky was frozen in place._

_“Steve…” he whispered, reaching out to stroke the blond’s cheek before pulling him closer. Steve’s pride made him resist, but it couldn’t keep a few tears from slipping down, which Bucky wiped away gently. “Steve, I know you’re not weak, you don’t have to try and prove it to me.”_

_“But sometimes it feels that way,” Steve whimpered. “I hear it from everyone and I just need you to be the one person who doesn’t see me that way…”_

_“I am!” Bucky said quickly, before Steve could continue. He pulled Steve close and kissed his forehead as he hugged him. “I know you’re not weak. I’ve seen what your body can take. I know your limits, and I know they’re way farther out there than anybody gives you credit for.” He paused, knowing that Steve didn’t just mean physical weakness. “And if you were a weak person, you’d have given up a long time ago.” Steve came from nothing, he’d lost both his parents, not to mention everything that was wrong with his body. “You’ve got the deck stacked against you in so many ways but you just keep getting up and working hard to try and make yourself happy. That’s one of the reasons why I’m so in love with you.”_

_Steve’s eyes had been tightly closed as he listened to Bucky, but they flew open at that. “Y-you love me?” He stared up at the other man, who just smiled bashfully and nodded._

_“Yeah,” he murmured. “I’ve known that for the longest time, so I don’t know why I haven’t said it sooner, but yeah, I love you, baby.”_

_Steve bit his lip but it didn’t take long for a smile to break through. “I love you too,” he whispered, burying his face in Bucky’s chest. “I love you so much.”_

_Bucky smiled as he held Steve tightly, moving down to kiss him lightly. “Don’t worry about me thinking you’re weak, I_ know _otherwise and I’ll never doubt you.”_

That night they made love for a second time, and it was slow and gentle and everything Steve had been scared he shouldn’t ask for. But it was perfect and Bucky held him close and kissed him and cherished every inch of his body and every moment they spent connected. This time, when Steve came, he didn’t scream, but he did look Bucky right in the eye and whisper:

_“Tell me you love me”_

And Bucky did and he got to hold Steve and watch him come undone piece by piece in his arms, never breaking eye contact. When he followed suit a few moments later, he did so with Steve’s lips on his, thinking that he would really have to marry this kid someday.

Steve may not have been as pure or delicate as people thought he was, but Bucky knew he really was perfect. And he was content to be the only person who could ever really know it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumble at moonsofavalon.tumblr.com!


End file.
